


Those hardest to love need it most

by Worldclassbeauty



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Prison Break
Genre: Academy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassins & Hitmen, Best Friends, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Fools, Friends With Benefits, Government Agencies, Jealousy, Light Angst, Old Friends, Realization, Stealth Crossover, Tags Are Hard, There's A Tag For That, jealous Shaw, shoot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldclassbeauty/pseuds/Worldclassbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root's old friend/lover comes to town...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. With empty palms people act empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Gretchen Morgan is from Prison Break... she is so hot and totally Root's type :D

Sameen Shaw did not do jealous.

 

The only reason she was lying on a rooftop using a sniper scope to look into Root’s apartment was because she was bored.

 

Two days ago Root had gotten a text from an old friend who was back in town and wanted to meet up, Root had been ecstatic.

 

Shaw had followed Root that night. She had dressed up to the nines and gone to an expensive high-end restaurant where she met _her_.

 

Gretchen Morgan, Shaw had looked her up, there was almost nothing on her. She had been in the army but her station and rank was redacted, she had left the army after 11 years of service with an honorable discharge and a Purple Heart. But was now listed as ‘ _unemployed_ ’. Something was off about her.

 

Shaw had been staking them out in a parked car across from the restaurant, Root had taken a window seat… had Shaw taught her nothing? Root waited for about 5 minutes before a beautiful brunette walked into the restaurant and up to her table. Root’s smile was blinding.

 

The Woman, Gretchen, hugged Root close to her, too close for a ‘ _friendly_ ’ hug, once they parted a bit Root pecked Gretchen’s lips before fully separating to sit down.

 

“Gretchen it is so good to see you, I’ve missed you” Root said. Yes Shaw had bugged her… so what?

 

“I have missed you too my Ballerina” Gretchen smiled.

 

Uggh. ‘ _Ballerina_ ’ what kind of nickname was that?

 

But the nickname apparently made Root blush, like actually _blush_.

 

“ You look well, I hope you haven’t been getting yourself into to much trouble” Root said.

 

“ I always look well Sam, and we both know that I have been in causing as much trouble as usual”

 

Root laughed.

 

“Way to complement yourself there Gretchen, so tell me _Troublemaker_ what are you in town for?”

 

Before Gretchen could answer the waiter came over and asked what they would like to drink.

 

“We will have your best bottle of red wine… it’s our 10th anniversary” Root said with a smile and took Gretchen’s hand on the table.

 

“Congratulation, I will be right back with your drinks” the waiter said and left.

 

“If I remember correctly it is nearer our 15th anniversary, also our anniversary is in January” Gretchen said.

 

“I am not counting the first 5 years on the grounds that I didn't like you… also nice memory” Root replied.

 

“Oh please, you had the biggest schoolgirl crush on me when we first met”

 

“Nope, I honestly thought you were a sociopathic bitch who should die in a horrific way.”

 

“Really?’ nice to know how highly you thought of me” Gretchen teased.

 

“Well to be fair you _did_ drug me, tie me up and run a knife up and down my neck, lightly cutting into it for an hour before dumbing me from the first floor window into the snow on a cold January night totally unmotivated”

 

“That was initiation and you know it. I needed to make sure you were strong enough to be my partner and when you spat in my face and told me to die in a fire I knew I had found my soul mate. Also lets be honest… you kind of enjoyed it.” Gretchen said the last part with a flirtatious tone.

 

“My enjoyment of it is irrelevant.” Again Root blushed.

 

“Your enjoyment is never irrelevant.”

 

God. How cheesy was that.

 

The waiter returned with the wine and took their food order.

 

For the rest of the night they talked about the ‘good old days’ apparently Root and Gretchen had both attended something only referred to as _**The Academy**_ , they had been partners and roommates for years.

 

Every time Root asked about Gretchen’s business in town she changed the subject, Root stopped asking after the fourth time.

 

After dessert, they had shared ice cream with one spoon, Root asked Gretchen back to her apartment. Shaw hadn’t even known where Root’s apartment was until a month ago.

 

Once they were at Root’s place Gretchen asked if she could stay for a few days, Root agreed within seconds.

 

When Root had gone into her closet to find some clothes for Gretchen Shaw heard Gretchen ask.

 

“Do you still have our old Academy uniform?’ uhh or your old Ballet uniform?”

 

“I don't like the way you asked that Morgan” Root said in a teasing voice.

 

“ You like anything I do. But seriously I would _kill_ to see you in that skirt and those knee-highs again.“

 

“Doesn’t mean much Gretchen, you’d kill for one potato chip”

 

Gretchen laughed.

 

“You never answered my question”

 

“You never answered mine” Root countered

 

“Samantha, it I could tell you I would… “

 

She heard Root let out a long breath.

 

“Okay Gretchen, I trust you… Just try not to die. You are not unpleasant to my eyes”

 

Gretchen laughed first then Root joined.

 

It must have been some inside joke. How lame.

 

Once they were back in the living room Shaw could see them again.

 

Root was in some silk nightgown while Gretchen was in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt with “BaD Wolf” written over the chest.

 

The two of them had another glass of wine, after sharing a bottle at the restaurant, while watching some sitcom on Netflix.

 

“Wanna go to bed?” Root asked after Gretchen fell asleep for the third time on the couch.

 

Gretchen nodded and off to the bedroom they went.

 

Just before turning off the listening device Shaw had heard Gretchen whisper.

 

“I can only really rest when I am with you.”

 

“Go to sleep angel, I will see you in the morning” Root had sleepily replied.


	2. Philia- Love one another with brotherly affection. Outdo one another in showing honor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root's POV

When Root had received the text from Gretchen she had been ecstatic.

 

She and Gretchen had lost contact a few years back when Gretchen left the army and disappeared, but now she had actually texted her.

 

**‘In NY wanna see you. 48. High end – Italian- figure it out Sugar- G’**

 

That was all the text had said but for Root it might as well have been a love letter.

 

Two days later they met up at the restaurant, with Shaw spying on them.

 

Yes Root knew that she was being followed, she knew about the bug in the lining of her jacket sleeve and she knew that Shaw was in the parked grey sedan across from the restaurant. Why else would she choose a window seat?

 

But she wasn't going to let Shaw ruin this for her. She had missed Gretchen so much and with everything that had happened she hadn’t been able to keep taps on her.

 

 

When she saw her again it was like she was back at _**The Academy**_ again, so overwhelmed by Gretchen’s grace and skills that she felt like a child.

 

Gretchen hadn’t changed much since last time she had seen her, same long brown/black hair, same red lips and same piercing blue eyes. She was beautiful.

 

Gretchen hugged Root close. It was their real hug, the one that meant ‘ _I missed you_ ’ and ‘ _we are safe_ ’ once they parted a bit Root couldn't help but her, those deep red lips were always inviting.

 

“Gretchen it is so good to see you, I’ve missed you” Root said, she made a motion to turn her ring to the left. We are being watched it meant.

 

“I have missed you too my Ballerina” Gretchen smiled. ‘Ballerina’ it meant that they were aware of the situation.

 

Root forced a blush. It was an easy thing to do, she just thought about the time she almost climaxed in front a pair of Irish Mob Bosses, while being held hostage and ‘tutored’ by Gretchen who was undercover. Blushing meant that they were safe despite what was happening.

 

“You look well, I hope you haven’t been getting yourself into to much trouble” Root said.

 

“I always look well Sam, and we both know that I have been in causing as much trouble as usual”

 

Root laughed. A real one this was the Gretchen she knew and loved. Yes loved in an almost platonic way… they had had sex, but it was more of a friends with benefits situation. Truth was that they were friends above all else.

 

“Way to complement yourself there Gretchen, so tell me _Troublemaker_ what are you in town for?”

 

Gretchen’s lip twitched a little but before she could do or say anything the waiter came for their drink order.

 

“We will have your best bottle of red wine… it’s out 10th anniversary” Root said with a smile and placed her hand on top of Gretchen’s on the table, for show.

 

“Congratulation, I will be right back with your drinks” the waiter said and left.

 

“If I remember correctly it is nearer our 15th anniversary, also out anniversary is in January” Gretchen said knowing damn well that she was right.

 

“I am not counting the first 5 years on the grounds that I didn't like you… also nice memory” Root replied.

 

“Oh please, you had the biggest schoolgirl crush on me when we first met.” That was true Root had been so smitten with Gretchen when she first arrived at _**The Academy**_.

 

“Nope, I honestly thought you were a sociopathic bitch who should die in a horrific way.” They both knew that she was only joking about 40%

 

“Really?’ nice to know how highly you thought of me” Gretchen teased.

 

“Well to be fair you _did_ drug me, tie me up and run a knife up and down my neck, lightly cutting into it for an hour before dumbing me from the first floor window into the snow on a cold January night totally unmotivated” Root said.

And to be fair that was where she had gotten the habit of doing that to people, namely Shaw.

 

“That was initiation and you know it. I needed to make sure you were strong enough to be my partner and when you spat in my face and told me to die in a fire I knew I had found my soul mate. Also lets be honest… you kind of enjoyed it.” Gretchen said the last part with a flirtatious tone.

 

“My enjoyment of it is irrelevant.” Root blushed, for real this time. Yeah Gretchen was the one who made her realize how much she enjoyed that kind of thing.

 

“Your enjoyment is never irrelevant.” Slick as always.

 

The waiter returned with the wine and took their food order.

 

Root ordered Spaghetti carbonara and Gretchen ordered Linguine with clam sauce

 

For the rest of the night they talked about their days at _**The Academy**_ , without saying too much. Just general stuff how cruel a roommate Gretchen had been, which activities they took up, Root did ballet Gretchen did fencing and loose stuff like that.

 

Root asked Gretchen four times what she was doing in New York but Gretchen dodged the question each time so she stopped.

They did order dessert, some sort of ice cream that they shared with one spoon. They had shared grosser things than a spoon.

 

Root asked her if she wanted to come back to her apartment, knowing Gretchen she did not have a place to stay for the night.

 

Once they were at Root’s place Gretchen, they had taken a taxi as either of them wanted to walk after eating so much. Gretchen asked if she could stay for a few days and Root was delighted that she actually asked and wouldn't have to force Gretchen to stay.

 

After a little while Root went into the walk-in closet in the bedroom, where Shaw couldn't see them… she hung her jacket in there.

 

Then she heard footsteps behind her and Gretchen asked.

 

“Do you still have our old Academy uniform?’ uhh or your old Ballet uniform?”

 

“I don't like the way you asked that Morgan” Root said in a teasing voice. She still had both but if she put them on she would have to sleep with Gretchen, she just had to and she couldn't do that to Shaw.

 

“You like anything I do. But seriously I would kill to see you in that skirt and those knee-highs again.“

 

“Doesn’t mean much Gretchen, you’d kill for one potato chip” Root tried to take her mind of the uniform thing… also maybe not one potato chip but she had seen Gretchen put a bullet in a mans shoulder for making her Gin & Tonic too weak.

 

Gretchen laughed.

 

“You never answered my question”

 

“You never answered mine” Root countered knowing that Gretchen wasn't going to.

 

“Samantha, it I could tell you I would… “

 

Root let out a long breath. ‘Samantha’ Gretchen was being serious about this.

 

“Okay Gretchen, I trust you… Just try not to die. You are not unpleasant to my eyes”

 

Gretchen laughed first then Root joined.

 

They had been holed up in a safe house in Germany with nothing to do but watch ‘Angel’ reruns. Gretchen thought Root looked like Illyria.

 

They moved on back to the living room. Root knew that Shaw had placed a bug in her bookcase, The Machine had told her. Right now she regretted not removing it.

 

Root had put on a green silk nightgown; the one Gretchen bought her from Paris. Gretchen was in a pair of boxers and Root’s favorite Dr. Who T-shirt.

 

Root poured them both another glass of wine, white this time, before joining Gretchen on the couch to watch ‘Brooklyn 99’ on Netflix.

 

“Wanna go to bed?” Root asked after Gretchen dosed off for the third time.

 

Gretchen nodded and Root let her to the bedroom, nothing would happen, they would just cuddle and sleep.

 

As Root was about to fall fully asleep she heard Gretchen whisper.

 

“I can only really rest when I am with you.” And she knew that, it had been her thing, they did it back at The Academy too. Gretchen would have terrible nightmares unless Root held her as they slept.

 

“Go to sleep angel, I will see you in the morning” Root replied. Tomorrow would be a long day with an angry Shaw.


	3. You walk so gentle. You used to walk like mufassa

Root had left Gretchen in her apartment to do whatever, while she went to the subway before she would properly work a number or two.

 

When she got there an angry Shaw met her.

 

“So how was your night?” Shaw asked something was off about her voice.

 

“It was good… is everything okay?” Root looked at John and Finch for help but they only shook their heads.

 

“Oh do you mean with us?’ or do you mean with me after the whole being kidnapped and tortured for 9 months?”

 

“Shaw I-“ Root started but was cut off.

 

“Because while we have been working our asses off to bring Samaritan to the ground you have been rubbing lady parts with that Girlfriend of yours” Shaw growled.

 

“Is that what this is about?’ about me meeting up with Gretchen?” Root was getting it now.

 

“Sameen are you jealous?” She asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

 

“NO. But doesn’t it seem weird to you?’ we are this close” Shaw indicated an inch with her fingers “to taking down Samaritan and suddenly she shows up and wont even tell you why.”

 

“First of all you just gave the fact that you were spying on me away, by the way I want all Bugs removed from my apartment, second HOW DARE YOU!” Root walked into Shaw’s private space, using her height to her advantage.

 

“Gretchen is not working for Samaritan! I know her… she is the one person I trust above all else.” Root said.

 

She watched as Shaw’s face set and her eyes grew cold.

 

“Really?’ the one person. Well that’s just great Root. I kill myself more that 7000 times for you and the only thing I asked for in return is a little time, but the moment I turn around you go and sleep with the one person you ‘trust above all else’” Shaw grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

 

“Sameen” Root tried but Shaw just kept walking, Bear followed her.

 

Root let out a heavy breath before walking over to the boys.

 

“Sooo…. Any numbers for me?” Root asked trying to ease the tension.

 

“No, for some reason The Machine is very firm about not giving you any numbers” Finch answered looking a bit worried, as usual.

“Well then I’m going to see if I can find Shaw” Root said and left.

 

With The Machine’s help she found her quickly.

 

“Hey you” She said as she sat on the swing next to Shaw.

 

“I don't want to talk Root”

 

“That's okay, I brought you something to eat” Root said and pulled the sub out of her bag.

 

Shaw took it with out a word.

 

Root watched in silence as Shaw ate.

 

Then her phone rang.

 

“Hey Darlin’” She said.

 

It was Gretchen, Shaw could tell. She could not hear what was being said on the other end though.

 

“What did you break?” Root asked with a sigh.

 

“What!’ how did you manage that?’” Root sounded a bit angry now.

 

“God Gretchen I leave you alone for two hours and you break my oven” followed by “Damn straight you will buy me a new one”

 

“ G I have to go now I’m with someone… no not like that… would I answer the phone while having sex?’… No, that one time in Aarhus doesn’t count… bye G”

 

Root hung up and looked at Shaw with the same sweet smile as always.

 

“So… Aarhus?” Shaw asked.

 

Root let out a laugh. “Yeah, I was seducing a mark and had to call Gretchen for backup, under the pretense of a threesome… only the mark wasn't a very patient person so I ended up having to call Gretchen… ehh…. During” she explained.

 

“You two really have a lot of history huh?” Shaw asked looking down at the half eaten sandwich.

 

“Yeah… when we met I was 18 and she was 20… she became sort of a sister and mentor to me.” Root said. “And don't make a southern joke about sleeping with ones sister”

 

This made Shaw smile a little.

 

“I won’t… Root about how I acted before…”

 

“It’s okay Sam”

 

“No its not, its just you turn the volume up and I have to adapt to that” Shaw tried.

 

“The volume?” Root asked.

 

“Yeah, its like I am a radio and my feeling are the volume and its always at zero, but with you it’s turned up and I’ve never experienced that before.” Shaw explained.

 

“I’m honored that I make you feel like that” Root said her voice soft and calm.

 

“I haven’t gotten used to having feeling and then Gretchen shows up and you have all this history and you kiss her and call her Darling and stuff… and I realized that I don't like that”

 

“You are afraid that I will leave with her.” Root said.

 

Shaw nodded.

 

“That’s how I felt with Thomas and remember what happened?”

 

“I stayed”

 

“Yes, and I will too because there are things I care about here.” Root said and leaned in for a kiss.

 

 

 


End file.
